My Simple Little Life
by The Good Girl
Summary: Castle Rock's population: 1200 people. To everyone living in Castle Rock: The whole world. Sometimes, you have to think outside the box and realize the true beauty of the world........you're own Simple Little Life
1. Default Chapter

"Ugh! Gordie spare me and keep your shirt on!" Trish Giovanni shrieked, covering her face with the pillow on the LaChance couch.  
  
Gordie glared at his friend. "Shut up! I'm just changing. It's your fault anyway, you're the one who wanted to run around in the rain outside. I'm not getting sick."  
  
Gordie flung his we shirt into the laundry bin on the stairs and put on his other one. Truth be told, Trish wished Gordie would keep his shirt off...he did have a nice set of abs. Trish shook that thought out of her head an almost gagged. Gordie was her best friend, almost like her brother. What was she thinking?  
  
"Awww, look Trishie's blushing! HA!" Chris Chambers laughed as he poked Trish in the face.  
  
"Am not," Trish said, glaring at him.  
  
Chris ran his hands through his blonde hair, making sure to flick Trish with the wetness of it. She stuck her tongue out at him and flicked his nose.  
  
"You're so immature, Trish," Chris said, rubbing his red nose. "First the running in the rain, now the flicking of the nose. Dammnit it hurt!"  
  
Trish through her head back and cackled most unattractively.  
  
"Oh that's attractive," Gordie teased, flopping on the floor beside the couch and flipping through a book. "Honestly."  
  
"Shove it LaChance!" Trish said back, tousling his hair making it stick up at all ends. He smiled. Trish was crazy. She was always like that, as far as he could remember. Ever since they were six, things hadn't changed.  
  
"What time is it?" Trish asked, grabbing Chris's wrist and checking the time. "Shit! I have got to go. My mom's going to kill me." She sat up from the couch and grabbed her rain coat. "See ya."  
  
She smiled one last time then headed out the door. Gordie watched her dark tresses flying in the wind as she walked down the street.  
  
"She's nuts," he murmured, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Chris said. "She's something else. Anyway..I better get going too..you know, dad might be on a mean streak and I don't want to upset him. See ya."  
  
When Chris left, Gordie was alone at home again. Ever since his father had left his mother two years ago when Gordie was a sophomore, his mother was always out. He was always by himself it seemed, and he didn't mind much. But lately things had been getting crazy. Chris was never there to talk to anymore, he always had his own problems to deal with. And Trish, well she had four older brothers, two younger sisters, and her mom was pregnant. She was too busy watching her siblings or cooking dinner or cleaning to care that much for Gordie.  
  
Gordie scolded himself. That wasn't true..she just had her own problems...everyone seemed to have their own problems. So who was supposed to listen to him? He missed Denny more than ever now. He needed him to talk to..he was the only one that would understand. He felt a part of him had died when Denny was killed in the car accident so many years ago.  
  
But he missed him more than ever. He missed his smell, the looks he used to give Gordie, the times when he would try to teach Gordie how to catch a ball but give up when Gordie would get several black eyes. Why did he have to die? He suddenly felt angry, like he had been cheated out of the world. He was so confused.  
  
Laying down on the couch, he smelled Trish's scent that was left there and that put him at ease. Taking a deep breath, an uneasy sleep claimed him.  
  
Megan DuChamp walked down the halls of Castle Rock High, trying to find the door to the courtyard. She was in desperate need of a smoke..her English teacher had been getting to her so with five minutes until her next class, she had asked to be excused. Finally seeing the door, she hastily made her way to a bench in the middle of the circular courtyard.  
  
Megan searched her pockets until she found a cigarette. She had picked up several nasty habits when she was younger. Lighting her cigarette, she inhaled the sweet nicotine. She loved the taste and the smell. It put her at ease so easily.  
  
Upon hearing the courtyard doors open, Megan snapped out of her momentary daze and rolled her eyes when she saw none other than Chris Chambers. The boy had never liked her let alone give her a chance. She despised him for hating her. What had she done to him? So what if she hung out with people he didn't like? So what if she wasn't a social outcast that wallowed in self pity? She was very content with herself, despite her family problems. The only thing she could think of was that he envied her..it had to be. But still, that was no reason to treat her like shit.  
  
"Jesus Christ, I can't get away from you can I?" Chris said, walking over to the bench where she was sitting. Megan brushed a few strands of her hair out of her pale face and grimaced at him. Okay, so what if he was beautiful? So what if he had the most gorgeous eyes? She wasn't going to turn into jelly.  
  
"Fuck you Chambers," she muttered taking a long drag from her cigarette. "I never do anything to you asshole. Leave me the hell alone."  
  
Chris diverted his eyes from hers. She was half right. He never liked her..mainly because her older brother was Teddy DuChamp. Chris and Teddy weren't friends anymore and had some beef with each other.  
  
"Why can't you just ever leave me alone?" She asked again, her icy blue hues boring into his own icy ones.  
  
He sat down next to her. "You know why. Your brother.."  
  
"Fuck him!" she shrilled, flicking her burnt out cigarette to the ground. "You're a fucking jerk. You always piss and moan about how you wish you could go places where no one knows you so no one would judge you because of your family...and then here you are making me feel like shit because of something that happened between my brother and you! You're such a hypocrite!"  
  
Her words stung Chris hard. But he regained himself and felt his face hot with anger. "That's not true! You have been nothing but a bitch to me all my life that I've known you."  
  
"Oh please!" Megan shrilled, standing up and running her hands through her blonde hair. "Listen, I don't have time for this shit. You know, if you'd just give me a chance I could be a good friend to you! Has it ever occurred to you that I go through some tough shit too? And maybe, oh God, just MAYBE I would be the ONE person who would understand you the most?"  
  
"Shut the hell up," Chris said. He was shaking with anger.  
  
Megan glared at him. "Fuck you."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel feeling thoroughly upset and went back to class, leaving a very angry and sad Chris Chambers alone on the wooden bench. 


	2. Understanding

"Mom, I'm home!" Trish said, gently shutting the door to her home. Everything was quiet in the Giovanni home. Hanging up her coat, Trish trudged into the kitchen. No one was home. Sighing, she spotted a piece of paper on the fridge. It was a note from her mother, saying that her and the kids were out at her Grandmother's house and wouldn't be home until late tonight.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. She hated being stuck in the middle. No one ever noticed her and she felt no one cared. Her four older brothers didn't have this kind of problem..they were guys. They were too busy bedding girls to care. Her younger siblings got attention, because, well they were little.  
  
After fixing herself a snack of crackers and peanut butter, Trish got bored fairly easy. She decided to call Gordie. Maybe he would want to do something.  
  
"Gordie?" she asked as she heard someone pick up the other line.  
  
"Yeah?" She scoffed into the phone. He was always so classy.  
  
"It's Trish."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be such a prick.  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trish couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit Gordie, just come over all right?"  
  
She heard a chuckle on the other line, hung up, and went to see what the television had in store for her.  
  
Megan slammed the door shut when she got home from school that day. Chris had put her in a permanent bad mood, and it didn't help that she was PMSing very badly. Teddy hadn't waited to give her a ride home from school so she was stuck walking. She was so pissed off, so she flung her bag down on the floor and went into the living room.  
  
Her mother was asleep on the couch, a pint of liquor in her hand. Megan felt herself bubble with anger. She hated her mother with a passion. If she believed in murder, she would have killed her long ago. She was ashamed to have her mother's blood in her veins. Without a second glance, Megan walked to Teddy's room.  
  
She knocked softly on the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She knocked again.  
  
There was a cough.  
  
A stumble.  
  
Teddy opened the door and looked down irritably at his little sister. Megan looked innocently back up at him. He was about two feet taller than her, but nonetheless she wasn't intimidated by her brother.  
  
"What do you want ya little twirp?" He asked with a slight smile. Despite all of Teddy's problems, he loved his little sister. Megan was the only person he had ever loved in his life. He would do anything for her, to protect her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm bored. Wanna take me somewhere?"  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I'm not taking you anywhere."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have homework."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Ah shut up."  
  
Teddy poked her nose and closed his door. Megan was bored. She didn't feel like doing homework, did she ever do her homework? She decided to take a walk down to the park. It was nice to sit there and think. Not bothering to tell anyone where she was going, she lit a cigarette and took a nice walk.  
  
"Christopher? Is that you?"  
  
Chris looked up from the kitchen table where he was doing his algebra homework. His mother was standing there, tears down her face.  
  
"Yes, momma?" Chris asked gently. His mother never meant any harm. He really did love her.  
  
"Um, I'm going out for a little bit. Your father is out, he won't be home until next Tuesday. So, if you want, you can have a friend over," she said, grinning at her youngest son.  
  
"Thanks momma," Chris said grinning at his mother. She nodded, then left quickly.  
  
Chris was left home alone. He hadn't seen Eyeball in over eighteen months. He had gone to jail shortly after the summer of the body. His older sister, Lucy, was out for the night with her friends, and his younger sister, Charlotte, was out at Vern Tessio's house. They had been dating for a few months now. Chris didn't mind, he liked Vern. The kid never meant any harm.  
  
So after his homework, Chris decided to take a walk to the park.  
  
"Gordieeeeeeeeeeee, I hate that movie! Nooooooooooooo! Night of the Living Dead makes me scarrrrrrreeedddddddd!" Trish shrieked as she sat down on her couch with a popcorn bowl. Gordie popped in the movie, and sat beside her.  
  
"Oh grow up ya baby!" He said smiling. Trish smiled back at him. For some odd reason, he had butterflies in his stomach as her caramel eyes grew bright with excitement. He must have been staring because her cheeks were tinted with pink.  
  
"Anyway," she said, coughing. "Um, how are you Gordie?"  
  
Gordie looked down at Trish. "I'm okay. I have been missing Denny lately though."  
  
Trish nodded. She sat up and looked into Gordie's eyes. "I know. But it'll get better. Hey, I bet the answer's right in front of you and you can't even see it."  
  
Gordie stared at her. It was. Trish. Was right there. He couldn't stop himself. He tasted her lips. She didn't decline. Gordie was kissing Trish, his best friend.  
  
And he liked it.  
  
Megan sat swinging on the wooden swing. The park was deserted. It always was lately. She sat thinking about everything. She missed her dad..she hadn't seen him in so long. And she never would. He had died last year. She was devastated. She barely knew her own father.  
  
Before she knew it tears were falling freely down her face. She felt like such a screw up. Her mother was a drunk, her brother following in her father's footsteps. And what was she? A bitch. She knew how she felt about Chris. Making him unable to have just made her want him more. And now she treated him like shit.  
  
She was turning into her father. Megan took a long draw on her fifth cigarette.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Megan looked up into Chris Chambers' eyes. Her heart stopped.  
  
"Hi," she said, taking another draw from the cigarette.  
  
Chris was surprised she hadn't exploded on him. He wasn't in the mood to be rude, so he sat down beside her.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning..I should have never said anything," Chris said before he could stop himself.  
  
Megan was shocked. "Me too, I just say stuff before I think about it. But what you said was true, I'm sorry for being a bitch."  
  
Chris nodded. "Me too. I'm always such a dick to you. So..we're okay?"  
  
Megan nodded. She wasn't even sure herself if they were okay, it was kind of soon, but what the hell? She had nothing to lose.  
  
Chris and Megan talked at the park and just enjoyed each other's company, which was strange. Somehow, after all the shit they put each other through that day, at the end of the day they understood each other.  
  
And they liked it. 


	3. The Blue Pointe Diner Fiasco: Part One

"Megan DuChamp! Get your ass down here!"  
  
Megan grimaced at her mother's drunken voice. What had see done this time? She could only wonder. She heard something crash and a moan of pain. Megan's heat speeded as she bolted out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Teddy had heard the noise too and was running down the hall with her.  
  
When Megan finally reached the landing, she paused at what she saw before her. Her mother was laid sprawled out on the ground, covered in beer and reeked of the smell. She had a beer bottle in one hand and the chair she had been sitting on minutes ago was up turned on the floor. Her mother was cursing under her breath.  
  
"Damn chair! Fuckin' beer.." She looked up at her daughter. "Meggie, come here." Her words were slurred and Megan cautiously approached her intoxicated mother. Teddy however held her back.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Megan pulled out of his grasp and went forth to her mother.  
  
"What Mom?" she asked, making sure to not cut herself on the glass. She pulled her coat she was wearing closer to her. She had been getting ready to go out to the diner for a quick dinner with her best friend Susan Tessio, but her mother had stopped her.  
  
"Get the fuck over here," her mother whispered. Then, without warning, she passed out on the ground. Megan ran forward to her mother.  
  
"I fuckin' hate when she does this," she said to Teddy. He ran forward and the two cleaned up the mess. When they had finally finished and Mrs. DuChamp was passed out on the couch, Megan turned to Teddy.  
  
"I'm going out," she said. "I'll be back later tonight. I'm meeting Susan at Blue Pointe Diner. Then we're catching a movie at the Royal Theater."  
  
Teddy looked at his sister. "How long you gonna be out?"  
  
Megan tucked her blonde tresses behind her ears as she snatched a cigarette from her back pocket. "I dunno. It's Friday night, Teddy."  
  
Teddy nodded. "Yeah..I know. I'm going to go to Gina Milechy's party up on Franni Hill. I think I'm meeting Lucy there."  
  
Megan eyed her brother suspiciously. "Lucy Chambers?"  
  
Teddy nodded.  
  
"Fuck no! You know her brother is Chris, and you know that if you two get together, it'll be hell."  
  
"Lucy's old enough to know what she wants! Besides, we've been going out for months now."  
  
"Does Chris know this?"  
  
"I dunno. It's not his business."  
  
Megan scowled. How was it that it was okay for Teddy to date the oldest Chambers daughter, but it was wrong for her to be friends with Chris? She gave her brother the finger before walking out the door, taking a long draw from her cigarette. She really needed to quit...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Mom, I'm going out with Chris and Trish, okay?" Gordie called from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, okay," came his mothers reply. Gordie rolled his eyes as he went out the door and started walking down the street with his two best friends. Sometimes his mother could get on his last good nerve...  
  
"You okay Gordo?" Chris asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Gordie nodded. He glanced once at Trish but she was looking the other way. They hadn't mentioned their kiss to one another since the night before. They acted as if it never happened..part of Gordie was relieved. And part was hurt. He really did like Trish, but was it in that way? He didn't know.  
  
"Where we going?" Trish asked. Her straight, dark hair was put back in a head band and Gordie couldn't help but notice that she looked very pretty like that.  
  
"Blue Pointe Diner sound okay?" Chris asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving!" Trish said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Mmmmmmmmm I can just taste the milk shake now! With catsup!"  
  
Gordie gagged. "Ach! Catsup?"  
  
"You're crazy woman!" Chris said as they turned the corner of Fifth Avenue. Trish made a face.  
  
"Shut up! It's good."  
  
"Must be an Italian thing," Chris muttered. Gordie laughed and Trish gently pushed him.  
  
The cold October night wind played against the teenagers faces as they made their way into the crowded Blue Pointe Diner.  
  
*** ***  
  
Charlotte Chambers and Vern Tessio walked down the busy Main Street hand in hand as they made their way to Blue Pointe Diner. They were happily walking just in silence enjoying one another presence.  
  
"Vern," Charlotte said, looking into his bright blue eyes. Vern turned his head and grinned at his girlfriend. She was a year younger than him, sixteen, and he loved her. He couldn't help but smile when he looked into her blue eyes, or get butterflies in his stomach when her long, blonde, silky hair waved in the wind. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"I love October! It's so . . Autumn-licious."  
  
Vern chuckled. "That's a new word Char."  
  
"Well I just love the cold weather. And the way the leaves look, and the pumpkins, and the free candy, and the crunchy sound the leaves make, and the dead trees.."  
  
"Dead trees?" Vern looked at his girlfriend with pure bewilderment in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. Dead trees. They are perty."  
  
"Right.."  
  
Vern let Charlotte babble on and on about how much she loved fall and finally silenced with a sweet kiss on the lips as the couple entered into Blue Pointe Diner.  
  
*** ***  
  
Megan sipped her cola as she listened to her best friend, Susan Tessio, babbling about how cute Gordie LaChance was.  
  
"Shut up Susan!" Megan finally laughed as she flicked a fry at Susan. "I know, I know you like LOVE him. But he always hangs around with that Giovanni chick."  
  
Susan brushed a stray piece of red hair out of her creamy, pale face. Her emerald eyes studied her hamburger before she put it down on the tray. "I know. I know. But, I mean..I know I'll never have a chance with him..but I really like him, Megan. He tutored me in English before..and he used to hang out with Vern! So . .. Yeah..." Susan trailed off as she realized the chances of her dating Gordie were slim to none.  
  
"Listen," Megan said. "I know you like the guy..But get over him! Move onto someone new, eh?"  
  
Susan looked up at Megan and sighed. "You're right. What about you, huh? Who do you like? I think Jeremy Cawl is cute! And I know he likes you. You should go out with him."  
  
Megan shook her head. "Eek. No....he's such a snob. I like someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"um.no one."  
  
"Fuckin tell me!" Susan shrieked, flinging a fry at Megan's nose. Glaring at Susan, Megan sighed.  
  
"Chris Chambers."  
  
"Oh my. That's different," Susan said. "Ha, but look who's here! Speak of the devil!"  
  
Megan turned behind her and her heart raced as she saw Chris enter with Gordie and Trish. She buried her face in the menu.  
  
"Don't let him know I'm here!" she muttered. "I look like shit."  
  
"Shut up, you do not! Well..your hair does look quite odd in that pink ribbon..I mean it IS fall..and it totally clashes with that coat you're wearing. Is that Teddy's?"  
  
"Eh! Susan, sweetie, there's a difference between hurting and helping. And her toying with the two."  
  
Susan blushed but looked away. She knew who Gordie was here with...Trish. And it hurt her. So, sighing, she picked up a fly and did the only thing a girl could do to get a guys attention! She flung it at the back of Gordie's head.  
  
*** ***  
  
second part of this in the next chapter..I'm too tired to finish right now. 


	4. The Blue Pointe Diner Fiasco: Part Two

Megan and Susan's laughter filled the diner as they watched Gordie look around frantically for the thing that hit him in the head. His eyes traveled to their seat, and with Chris and Trish behind him, he made his way angrily to their table.  
  
"What the hell was that DuChamp, Tessio?" Gordie asked angrily. Susan looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh harder. "Shut the hell up!" Gordie glared at the girls. By now, Megan had tears running down her eyes.  
  
Gordie glared at Susan. She was Vern Tessio's younger sister..he knew who she was. When she was fourteen and Gordie was fifteen, the two had been best friends. He told her everything..but after a fight with Vern the two stopped being friends. It had torn Gordie apart...he had thought he loved Susan. But now, watching her laugh so hard at him, pained him more than ever.  
  
"I-sorry," she gasped out. Megan just shook her head controlling herself.  
  
"What do you say, DuChamp?" Gordie growled. Megan looked up at him and tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She stole a small glance at Chris who was watching her indifferently. She caught his eye for a moment before returning back to Gordie.  
  
"I said, what do you have to say, DuChamp?"  
  
Megan rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Gordie..go..um I dunno mourn over your dead brother some more."  
  
She hadn't meant to say it. She really hadn't. As soon as it had escaped her lips, she felt awful. She wished she could have died. She WANTED to die. Why was she so cruel to him? She immediately looked down.  
  
"I---I'm sorry, Gordie, I didn't mean-" She stuttered.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Trish had moved toward the front of the group. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Megan? Honestly! You've got a lot of nerve saying that to him! Ha! And what, with your mother a drunken wench.." Trish trailed off. The words had stung Megan.  
  
She stood up, ready to leap on Trish. Who did she think she was? Megan turned to Gordie just as Susan stood up too.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gordie. I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what possessed me to."  
  
Gordie just stared hard at her. He wanted to kill this girl before him.  
  
"Fuck off Megan."  
  
Megan's eyes darted to the speaker. Chris. Her heart had been shattered. Only several nights ago, Chris and her had talked and understood each other. And now...he had told her off. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she looked down to the ground.  
  
"Watch it Chambers," Susan said, coming up to him. "Watch your filthy fucking tongue!"  
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Trish shrieked. By now, most of the restaurant was watching. But no one seemed to care enough to break the fight up. Castle Rock was boring, and anything was entertainment, whether it be friends biting each other's heads off.  
  
"Shut up!" Susan shrilled. Trish was much taller than Susan's five feet. Susan was tiny for her age, five foot and sixteen. She hadn't always been small. When she was younger just like her brother, she was chubby. But once she had entered high school and had been teased and tormented, she took it upon herself to lose weight. And did it pay off! She felt like a new woman. Her flaming red, straight hair just at her shoulders glistened in the sunlight when she walked, her blue eyes sparkled all the time. And her creamy white complexion matched with her perfect smile made her look like something out of a painting..she had a mysterious beauty around her. But no, she never had guys fawning over her. She was usually the one in the corner of a party..she had only had a few boyfriends. Megan usually got the guys. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Susan. And she was outgoing and funny and popular and yes, a bitch..she was popular for her attitude. Susan however was always in her shadow. She didn't mind very much.  
  
But right now her awe beauty was flaming with hate. Before she knew it, Susan was on the ground. Trish had punched her square in the jaw.  
  
Just then, Vern and Charlotte had entered the diner, and came to see what the commotion was. When Vern saw his younger sister laying on the floor clenching her jaw, he glared furiously at Gordie.  
  
"Control your damn girlfriend LaChance!" He yelled. He was shaking. Charlotte was staring wide eyed at Susan, surprised that her best friend, Trish, could do such a thing.  
  
Chris and Gordie stood dumb struck at what Trish had just done. Megan, however, pounced on Trish, pulling and yanking her dark locks out. Trish screamed, toppled backward over a chair. By now, the whole diner was chanting and yelling at the fight, cheering them all on. Even the owners were peering over interestedly.  
  
Gordie, absolutely furious for what Megan had just done, punched whoever was in a three foot radius of him, which just happened to be Vern. Vern, completely taken aback, managed a few blows to Gordie before the two of them were rolling on the floor fighting each other. Charlotte, completely upset by everything just stared in awe at everyone around her.  
  
Susan and Chris stood watching everything that was going on. Food was flying everywhere, people were screaming and yelling. When Chris had seen enough, he wasn't one for violence, he yanked Megan off of Trish and pulled her out of the restaurant. Susan was about to call out to Megan, telling her to wait for her when she felt someone pulling her. She looked up into the disturbing eyes of Gordie. Why was he holding on to her? He quickly pulled her out of the restaurant too.  
  
The only people left were Vern and Charlotte. They were completely intrigued about what had just happened. Sighing, the two of them just shook their heads and began to clean up the mess. They were both very annoyed that they were stuck cleaning it up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* 


	5. Susan and Gordie

Susan walked with Gordie down the night street leading around the main square in Castle Rock. She really wanted to talk to Megan...the damn girl had ran off with Chris. Yet, again.  
  
Susan tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears and glanced at Gordie. He was a tall boy for seventeen, just under six three she expected. He was still the same Gordie as ever, just a bit more built and more grown up looking. She studied his face and grinned slightly at his fat lip. Her brother had been responsible for that one.  
  
Finally getting tired of walking and the impeccable silence, Susan sat down on a bench in the middle of the square. Gordie looked down at her and, sighing, sat down next to her.  
  
"Why did you drag me out here?" Susan asked, starting to shiver. She had only worn her sweater and skirt..Megan hadn't given her time to dress properly in the cold October weather before they went to the diner..typical.  
  
Gordie looked at the girl beside him. She was so beautiful, so perfect, he was afraid to even breath. It was like his very breath or existence would ruin the value of this intangible glimmer before him. He knew how he felt about her..she was his first true love. And, as they say, the first love never fades away. But he couldn't help it....he was drawn to her. Then, without warning, the smiling face of Trish came before him and he felt sick.  
  
Trish. Trish Giovanni. The girl he had lived next door to forever...sure he hadn't been friends with her until a few years ago, but he had immediately fallen for her crazy demeanor and funny personality.  
  
But then there was Susan. Susan Tessio. He remembered when he had first seen her..came in contact with her. It was his sophomore year. Susan was a freshman, and he remembered walking down the hallway with Chris, Vern and Teddy. He was laughing around with Chris when he looked up and saw this tiny, small girl coming down the hallway. She was no more than five feet one inch, and her flaming red hair glistened in the rays of light that were pouring from the hall windows. Her hair was silky and smooth and he had a sudden urge to touch it. He made contact with her eyes, and his stomach was infested with butterflies. Those piercing blue eyes, that icy, cool power they held.  
  
She had passed silently, walking beside a loud and pretty blonde later known as Megan DuChamp. She was chattering away and Susan seemed to be absentmindedly looking out the window. She held her books in front of her and didn't seem to notice her brother passing.  
  
Later, when Gordie had found out the girl was Vern's sister, he was perplexed. Susan Tessio? That wasn't how he remembered her. How could that be the chubby little girl who used to peep her pretty head into Vern's room when he had friends over? Surely, this heaven sent angel couldn't be her...  
  
"Um, Gordie, listen, I'm really tired, and if you just brought me out here to stare at me and make me feel all self conscious and shit."  
  
Susan's soothing voice shook Gordie out of his daze. He looked at Susan and couldn't help but grin.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Susan was surprised at how deep his voice had gotten. She hadn't spoken thoroughly to him since freshman year. She had missed Gordie, she had missed her best friend and confider. What had happened?  
  
"Listen," Gordie continued. "I just wanted-----I NEEDED to talk to you, to hear your voice again."  
  
Susan couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach again. "Gordie------ I...."  
  
Susan didn't need this. She..she didn't need his pity. But she couldn't stop him or herself.  
  
Gordie glanced at her full lips and couldn't stop the swelling in his trousers....only girls on the covers of magazines had given his body that kind of reaction..Susan was the only other girl he had felt like this for. He couldn't stop it..he did really love her. Before he knew it, his insane instincts had taken over his body and he kissed Susan sweetly on the lips.  
  
The kiss wasn't earth shattering, heart stopping. Falling in love, over the hills out of the park, kind of kiss. It was innocent and sweet, and nothing more than a brush of the lips.  
  
But it was enough to send Trish running away crying. The two teenagers hadn't seen the only left behind girl in the diner...they hadn't seen her following them.  
  
But they saw her cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Megan Chris and Bonnie

Megan smoked a cigarette as her and Chris made their way down a dark alleyway. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous about being alone with Chris Chambers in a dark alleyway, but she couldn't help but like the excitement. She wasn't used to it.  
  
She glanced at Chris. He had grown quite tall over the summer break. Just under six feet, he had a good several inches above Megan's own five feet five inches. She clung closer to her jacket as she flicked the burnt cigarette out and blew away the last huff of smoke.  
  
Chris glanced down at the young woman walking beside him. He didn't know Megan that well..truth be told, he didn't like her very much either. She was quite popular at Castle Rock High...she wasn't a cheer leader or a prep, or a bad girl or a 'hot girl' but she was different and frankly she didn't give a shit about what people thought about her. And that, Chris guessed, was what drew so many guys to her. Sure, she was pretty, but nothing special. She had blonde hair just like about ever other girl in Castle Rock, and she had an okay body he thought...she wasn't thin but not chubby. She was all right, he thought curiously. What did all those guys see in her? His only guess was that she gave out the persona of being a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous girl...this made him laugh. Megan DuChamp was quite the opposite.  
  
"What the hell are you fucking staring at Chambers?" came her slightly raspy voice. She wasn't sweet or funny or nice..she was real. And down to earth. And . . cool. She was Megan. And she gave out this vibe that made him want to get to know this weird and off beat and *edgy* girl.  
  
"Listen," he started. "I just want to apologize for what I said back there. Some shit just got to my head, you know."  
  
Megan stared at him hard as she backed up against the wall. "Um, ya know, I don't really get what you're fucking saying." Again her foul mouth made him want to smile but anger flared inside of him.  
  
"You fuckin' should have kept your damn mouth shut about Denny!" Chris found him shouting. He was severely pissed off. What did this girl have against him? Against Gordie? Against Denny?  
  
She looked down at the ground, and Chris was surprised to see her eyes well up in tears. He didn't feel bad for her..she was too much of a bitch. But still...what was this?  
  
"I said I was sorry," came her low whisper. Her voice was raspy..he guessed from all those cigarettes she smoked...but somehow kind. It was strange....Megan DuChamp gave off so many friggin vibes it made Chris' head hurt.  
  
"I know...but still."  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is!"  
  
Megan and Chris both looked up. Megan's heart raced faster. It was Bonnie Timmons. The most popular, gorgeous girl in Castle Rock. Megan glared at the girl with her long, flowing blonde hair, her five six frame, her tiny waist, her long legs...she was every girl's nightmare, and ever boy's fantasy.  
  
"Fuck off," Chris muttered. He hated the girl. She was such a bitch. Even more than Megan.  
  
"Oooo watch it Chambers, your dad might hit you some more!" Spat Bonnie. Megan's hate for the girl grew more and more.  
  
"Fuck you, Bonnie. Go get fucked some more, huh? I hear you really like it when your father does it to you," Megan said angrily.  
  
Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Shut up you dirty whore. You wouldn't want that drunken mother of yours making you have fuck drunken guys on the weekends."  
  
Those words hit Megan hard. She was paralyzed. The tears were gone now. Only a hollow feeling inside her where her heart should have been.  
  
"How---what---" Megan couldn't speak. Her mind had forgotten how to process. She thought no one knew..her mother had told her it was to help pay the bills..she was ashamed, she tried killing herself many times before, but . . Mrs. DuChamp kept reassuring her that it was all for her and Teddy. If they wanted to live..they needed extra money.  
  
"Oh, I know all about you DuChamp. Remember when I went out with Teddy? Yeah, well guess what sweets, hate to burst your bubble, but he told me everything. Everything. Looks like your not his favorite girl anymore," Bonnie said slow and cruel. Hate was dripping off of every word.  
  
Megan stared at this girl before her. If she had enough strength, she would have killed her. Without thinking, Megan burst into tears and ran off past Bonnie, leaving Bonnie with a satisfied, yet somewhat guilty grin.  
  
Chris stared at Bonnie with more hate than he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to kill her himself. But, settling on a glare, he rushed after Megan.  
  
Bonnie stood there, alone in the alleyway, feeling like dirt..yet seeing Megan DuChamp run off into the dark tears gushing out of her eyes, made her feel good.  
  
Anyway to hurt someone who was close to Chris was good. It was just one more way of Bonnie herself getting to know Chris...after all, she had liked him forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ 


	7. Old Loves

Megan woke up the next morning with a monstrous head ache. She remembered the night before vividly, how she had run off from Bonnie. Chris had run after her, but after she didn't feel like talking to anyone, he had given up and gone home. She felt sick just thinking about Bonnie. That horrible waste and pathetic excuse for a human made Megan want to vomit. Those things she had said to her...it made Megan want to die.  
  
Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, she thought about a lot of things. For one thing, she was furious at Teddy. He was hung over in his room from the night before, but he had told Bonnie Timmons everything. He had violated her. Teddy was her older brother...he was supposed to look out for Megan, prevent her from having to giver herself away to drunken men her mother brought home. But no. Teddy had let it happen. And that was what hurt Megan the most.  
  
Nobody could do anything about it. Megan had been doing it since she was about twelve. She hated it...it made her feel worthless and trashy. But how else was her mother going to ever love her if she did not meet her wishes?  
  
Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Megan sat down in the empty kitchen. Her mother wasn't home when she had finally come in last night. She didn't bother wondering where she had gone, frankly she didn't give a shit But---but---something inside Megan wanted her mother to be there. She missed the way her mother used to be before father was sent away. She used to be fun, loving, happy, beautiful, kind. But she had given everything up for a few hangovers and one night stands.  
  
Megan jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who the hell could it be on a Saturday morning, Megan trudged over to the door, not caring that her hair was sticking up on end in a messy sort of bun thingy, and she didn't care that she was wearing one of Teddy's old T-shirts and a pair of her mom's old pajama pants.  
  
She was stunned to see that it was who she least expected it to be : Gordie LaChance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Susan felt like shit the next morning as she sat on her couch flipping their the television channels. Vern was asleep on the recliner next to her...apparently Charlotte and him had caught a movie after the diner incident. Poor Vern was so exhausted.  
  
Last night, when Trish had run off crying, Gordie had completely forgot about Susan and their kiss and had run off to comfort Trish. She heard him telling Trish that the kiss was a mistake, it had meant nothing. He didn't like Susan, never had, and if Trish could just forgive him they could go out.  
  
And most certainly enough, Trish and Gordie were now a couple. And God did it make Susan want to run and die.  
  
She hadn't asked for the kiss. She didn't urge Gordie to kiss her. He was the one who had pulled her out of the restaurant anyway. Who did he think he was? How could he play with a girl's heart like this?  
  
Susan had walked home by herself last night and hadn't bothered to let her parents know she was home. Billy Tessio, her oldest brother, had promised not to tell their mom that she was out. Despite all the horrible things Billy did, he had matured greatly over the past few years, and he was really a kind person. Vern and Billy got along better than they ever had, and Billy always looked out of the youngest Tessio, Susan.  
  
Susan wasn't sure how she felt about Gordie. She once thought she possibly loved him...but his shallowness had led to her hating him. He made a huge mistake back then, and it left her scarred for life.  
  
And now this. She missed Gordie, but why did he continue to do this to her? She couldn't take it.  
  
Susan jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Crossing the living room she was happy to see Megan.  
  
"We need to talk," Megan said, allowing herself in.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	8. My Love, Wish you Knew, God I love you

Susan Tessio walked down the halls of Castle Rock High with an almost monotonous demeanor; her life was so repetitive. Forever in the shadow of her best friend, always known as 'Vern's little sister,' what was she in life anymore? Susan was always the girl alone in the corner, staring hard at the floor. Sure, she was fun and smiled often, but deep down inside, she was tearing apart.  
  
Every time Gordie passed her in the hall and she smelled that certain air about him, her head went light. She missed him so much; but he had not missed her. He was going out with Trish Giovanni, as of last night. Megan had gone over to tell her the news. Apparently, Gordie had gone over to Megan's, not knowing what else to do, and had told her. She didn't know why, Gordie and Megan had never really talked, but Susan's heart was ripped out of her chest that night.  
  
And now, here she was, walking down the halls of her ever cliché high school. She was oblivious to the whispers around her and completely ignored people running into her. She often got run into, no one seemed to notice her. Many times, Susan tried to end her self conflicting life, but to her dismay, she had chickened out. What was wrong with her? Why did she get overlooked? Why was she this way? Did she enjoy feeling sorry for herself?  
  
Oh God how she loved Gordie. That damn boy had stolen her heart many years ago. But what had she done so wrong? Had she given him her heart too soon?  
  
Susan Tessio vowed, then and there in the hallway, to never love again.  
  
You couldn't get hurt without loving.  
  
Tears began to fall down her creamy face as she did her locker combination. What had her pathetic world come to? And over some guy? Was she really turning into nothing because of someone who didn't love her back?  
  
Susan brushed a stray strand of her red hair out of her face just as Megan came up to her. She grinned weakly at her best friend.  
  
"Hey," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was tearing up inside.  
  
Megan looked at her friend and shook her head. "Susan, please, you really need-"  
  
"Shut up. I know, I need to move on. God dammit, Megan. Have you ever been in love?" Susan looked expectantly at her friend. Megan shook her head, her blonde tresses falling neatly around her shoulders. Susan just then noticed why guys were always fawning over Megan; she may not have been beautiful or a stick figure, but she worked what she had. And she was very popular for it...and for some reason, Susan felt bitter.  
  
"Susan, listen," Megan started. "You need to just..I don't know. Why love someone who doesn't return it?"  
  
"I don't love him, Megan," Susan said as she closed her locker. The two began walking to the lunch room.  
  
"Bullshit," Megan said as she grinned at a senior, Jake Hallence, who winked at her. "I know you do."  
  
Susan felt like screaming. How could anyone tell her anything? She hated everyone, everything, even Megan. Who the hell did she think she was?  
  
"Urggh!" Susan shrieked, rubbing her head. "You don't understand. It's I hard I."  
  
"No it's not. Get over it."  
  
Susan looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Shut the hell up. What do you know anyways. You've never loved anyone in your whole life, so what do you know?"  
  
Megan looked at her friend with kind compassion.  
  
"Yes I have. And I've fallen hard. And it's hard when they don't even know you exist."  
  
Susan stared at her friend. Megan had smoked on too many cigarettes in her short sixteen years of existance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wrote this chapter because I myself was tearing up. I needed to get it out...It was a release.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone out there who feels alone in this world, who feels in the 'shadow' who has feelings for someone who barely knows who they are.  
  
This is for you.  
  
This is for any kid who has been called a freak.  
  
This is for any kid who didn't have a date for prom.  
  
Who got picked last for a team.  
  
This is for you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. THE COMPLETELY RANDOM CHAPTER

Susan searched the lunchroom for Megan on Monday. She had had the worst possible weekend of her life, not to mention the worst possible morning of her life, and she was close to tears as she tried to find the loud blonde somewhere.  
  
Susan walked silently down the rows of tables and almost vomited when she saw Gordie and Trish sitting at the lunch table together with Chris, Vern and Charlotte. It pained her so bad when she had found out Gordie and Trish were going out...apparently Gordie and told Megan the morning he had stopped over looking for Teddy, God knows why. Charlotte grinned and waved at Susan as did Chris and Vern smiled. Susan tried to smile but she found she couldn't and instead a single tear fell down her cheek. She looked away and her heart broke every step she took. She felt so vulnerable and looked so innocent in her French braided pigtails each ending in a purple ribbon matching her turtleneck and skirt. She wished she could disappear as Trish's eyes followed her.  
  
Upon seeing her best friend, Megan sitting at an empty table busy doing her homework, she grinned. Many guys passing Megan sitting by herself cat- called, winked or asked for her number. She flicked each off, but seeing Megan sitting there, her hair pulled into a ribbon, wisps in her face, her sweater and skirt freshly pressed, Susan's heart ached and felt a crazy wave of emotion wash over her as she made her way to the table. Susan had been through so much; what with her father dying the year before and her mother constantly drinking and yelling at her.  
  
"Hey Meg," Susan said, sitting down at the table. Megan looked up and smiled at Susan. She looked so innocent and unharmed, Megan often envied her friend, but she was happy that Susan didn't have to go through everything she went to...including those horrible Saturday nights.  
  
"Hey Susie," Megan said. "I hate algebra. It's so hard!" She took a sip from her orange juice and looked at her best friend.  
  
"Meg-I-I don't know what to do," Susan whispered. Tears welled up in her crystal blue hues and put her hands on her forehead in defeat. "Meggie, I- he told me he I loved I me! I-he kissed me that night! The same night he began going out with...I Trish I. I - I don't know...He's hurt me so bad, this is the second time! The first..yeah and no-now..I-what's wrong with me Megs?" Now tears were freely falling down her creamy skin and she was shaking.  
  
Megan stared shocked. She had not known Susan was so upset. "Susie! Stop it! Stop crying! Gordie's such a fucking dick! It's, no, stop. Nothing's wrong with you! Gordie's a dumbass..."  
  
"I know..I know," Susan sniffed. She stopped crying and looked over to where Gordie was sitting.  
  
"Meggie, I thought..I do...I loved him."  
  
Megan watched with a pained look as Susan's tears stained her face.  
  
*******  
  
Review! 


	10. Three Scenarios All Tied To One Thing A ...

Lucy Chambers glared at herself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom in school. She seemed to be doing that a lot, and frankly she hated it. Why did she have to be the oddball, weird, sardonic Chambers child? Charlotte was so beautiful with her long, blonde locks and crystal blue eyes. Charlotte was so tiny and petite and feminine. Lucy was taller, and had curves. She had long, dark tresses that fell past her shoulders, and large chocolate eyes. She looked like Charlotte in the face, but their colors were completely different. Charlotte was paler with lush, pink lips and rosy cheeks. Lucy was darker with slightly thinner upturned lips and a chocolate complexion.  
  
What was wrong with her? Chris was beautiful as well in his own empowering way. But what was Lucy? Just another friggin' trophy girl for Teddy DuChamp.  
  
"So why am I moping around here?" Lucy thought, utterly perplexed. She really did like Teddy. But what was happening? At Gina Milechy's party on Friday night up on Franny Hill, Teddy, her boyfriend of four months, had gotten so drunk and ended up making out with Gina herself, the town Harlot, and much to Lucy's dismay she got stuck walking home alone on a cold Friday night.  
  
Teddy had called her that evening explaining his actions and apologizing. She missed how he used to be.so nice, so kind, so gentle. So what happened? She hadn't broken off her relationship with Teddy just yet.too many people had given up on Teddy, and she wasn't going to do that. Even if it killed her.  
  
Which it just might.  
  
Susan sucked on her pen cap as she made her way through the dusty old school library, in search of her book she was to read in English. She loved reading, she really did, but what book was she supposed to read?  
  
Tucking her hair behind her ears, she pulled her sweater closer to her. It was freezing in the library, and while opening up an old paper back the dust and cold got to her and she sneezed.  
  
"God bless you."  
  
Susan looked up from the stack of books she was examining in one of the isles, and grinned at Teddy DuChamp. He looked upset and sad, like his heart was broken. She made her way tentatively towards him.  
  
"Hey Teddy," she said. Susan never really talked to Teddy before, but her brother and Teddy were pretty cool so she was merely being polite to him, and being that he was her best friend's older brother, she liked Teddy somewhat.  
  
"What's up Susan?" His blonde hair was sticking up on end. He looked oddly cute, and despite her broken heart, Susan got butterflies in her stomach.  
  
No! She told herself. This is Megan's older brother! Are you mad? He's going out with Lucy Chambers!  
  
A single tear slid down Susan's beautiful face. The face of Gordie flashed before her. Teddy felt her heart broken pain; he was ashamed of the way he had acted on Friday causing Lucy such pain. He needed a way to get out.  
  
As he kissed the youngest Tessio, he found he couldn't help but love the taste of her sweet lips; they were much different than Lucy's.  
  
Megan walked stiffly down Castle Rock High. What was she doing? She hated herself.she still hadn't talked to Chris about Friday night; she was too ashamed to show herself. Chris now knew she had given herself to drunken fools many a time to help pay the bills and the fact that Chris Chambers now knew she hadn't been a virgin since the age of thirteen sincerely scared her.  
  
As she sucked on a cigarette, her back against the brick wall of the courtyard, she couldn't help but cry in pain.  
  
Chris Chambers watched sadly from his classroom window. He thought then that Megan DuChamp had never looked so beautiful. 


	11. Too Tight Jeans, and Fights of Friends

Lucy pinned her long dark hair up in a messy sort of bun and fixed her work uniform. She despised, utterly loathed working at the Blue Pointe Diner. All of her friends always went there for dinner and many guys from school also, and they made a point of embarrassing her no matter what.  
  
She studied herself quickly in the employee mirror. She didn't mind the uniform.it was quite cute with its pale pink color, white collar. The dress fit her nice with short sleeves and stopped short several inches above her knees with her apron tied and folded up so as to look nicer. Overall she looked okay, but tonight was Friday, meaning almost everyone was going to be at the diner, including Teddy.  
  
Oh Teddy, Teddy. She had tried to forgive him but her heart told her otherwise. As she exited the restroom and journeyed through the kitchen, she stopped at the counter scanning the packed to the max diner.  
  
Sure enough, everyone from Castle Rock High was there. She was in her last year of Castle Rock High, and as a senior she couldn't wait to get out into the real world. She smiled and waved to her friends that were seated in a booth in the far corner and blushed when she saw several of the popular jocks make their way to the counter. She was rather shy, but was odd being she did hang out with the so called 'popular crowd.'  
  
"Lucy! You got table five!" Mario, her boss, called from the kitchen. Grimacing she made her way through the many tables and smirked when she came to one in particular that seated her younger brother and his friends.  
  
"Ah, Lucy!" Chris said, smiling up at his year older sister. "Can you help us out here, and smuggle us some free pop?"  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes as she took at her note pad and pencil.  
  
"No can do," she said. "Sorry guys, but I need money dammit!" she cleared her throat and looked over the table. Gordie LaChance was seated there with Trish Giovanni. The three 'amigos' went everywhere together, and she felt a pang of jealousy. She had plenty of 'friends' but no true ones she could confide in. That was the consequence of hanging with the 'in crowd.'  
  
"What can I get you?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm not in the mood for any bullshit so order now."  
  
After they ordered their food and bid her good bye.  
  
"Man, Chris you're so lucky to have her for your sister!" Gordie said excitedly like a two year old who had been given a lollipop. "She is so hot!"  
  
Trish flicked him in the nose playfully and he looked innocently back.  
  
"What?"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Susan laid down lazily on her bed as Megan occupied herself trying on as many of Susan's clothes as she could.  
  
"Dammit, Susan!" she shrilled, emerging from the closet. "Why do you have to be so tiny! I can't fucking get out of these jeans! They are sucking to me! Eeeep!"  
  
Susan giggled as she sat up on her bed. "Hey! It's not my fault..so what if I watch everything I eat? I like looking good!" She giggled as Megan tried without success to squeeze out of the jeans.  
  
"Help me!" Megan shrilled. "I --- cant --- breathe!"  
  
Susan started pulling the ends of the jeans until finally the came flying off, Megan panting as she sat with her back against the wall.  
  
"That freaking hurt!" she complained, rubbing her red stomach. "I need to lose some pounds!"  
  
Susan studied her friend. Megan wasn't chubby but she wasn't skinny. "Oh shut up!" Susan finally said as she flung her pillow, Megan's blonde locks standing up on end.  
  
"I'm so bored!" Megan said suddenly, fitting on her own skirt and brushing her blonde hair until it was smooth again. "Let's go out to the movies! I hear Casa Blanca is playing."  
  
Susan stuck her tongue out. "Noooooooo! I don't like yucky romance movies. But I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner!"  
  
Megan thought about this. "Okay."  
  
The two girls grabbed their sweaters and headed to the Blue Pointe Diner.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
The diner was utterly crowded as Megan and Susan entered it. Megan's eyes scanned the tiny dinner and her stomach grew with butterflies as she saw Chris sitting there smiling with Gordie and Trish. She wanted so badly to go talk to him but Susan was still a bit hurt from Gordie and Trish's newfound relationship, so Susan and her made their way to a booth beside the window.  
  
"Susan, are you still upset about Gordie and Trish?" Megan asked after they had ordered their food and were sipping on their pop.  
  
Susan looked at her best friend indifferently as she played with her napkin.  
  
"No," she said softly. "If Gordie feels he is ready to move on, then why should I wait around for him? There are plenty of guys in Castle Rock..and.."  
  
Susan was hiding something from Megan, she just knew it.  
  
"Susan, are you seeing someone?" Megan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Susan, something happened with someone! What happened?!"  
  
"N-nothing." How was she supposed to tell Megan she had made out with her older brother in the library? Did she even like Teddy?  
  
"Susan! Tell me now!" Megan was growing impatient. Susan diverted her gaze and her eyes rested on Gordie, Trish and Chris. She still liked Gordie a lot..but Teddy was nice.  
  
"Megan, please don't freak out when I tell you this," Susan muttered looking back at Megan.  
  
"Just tell me!" Megan pleaded.  
  
"I --- Oh God you're going to kill me..I kissed your brother."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Many heads in the diner turned their way including Chris, Gordie and Trish's and Susan sunk down in her seat, her face the color of a tomato as she buried her head in the menu.  
  
"I-please Megan, shh!!" Tears stung her blue hues. "I'm so, so sorry! I never-it was unexpected-I..I don't even like him! He-he was nice and - and well before I knew it-"  
  
Susan was cut off by Megan.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked angrily. "You know he's only using you because he's in trouble with Lucy and their relationship isn't going so good! How could you be so stupid?"  
  
Susan flung down the menu. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for Teddy? 'Cause heaven forbid he might actually like me!"  
  
"No, Susan don't be a bitch!" Megan shrilled. Now most of the diner was listening, including Chris' table. "That's not it! You-you've got to understand that he doesn't like you! He's only using you! But he could like you, it's possible but he doesn't! Don't be dumb, don't let him do this to you!"  
  
Susan stood up. "Fuck you Megan! Just because you've never had a real boyfriend before doesn't mean you can treat me like this! I-I'm over Gordie, okay? And maybe Teddy's the answer!"  
  
With that, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the diner, leaving Megan to bury her head in her hands.  
  
"Susan, what are you doing?" she whispered, in utter disbelief.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* 


End file.
